


Joshua Graham (part I)

by arekeytaketour



Series: Boston Vegas [2]
Category: Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekeytaketour/pseuds/arekeytaketour
Summary: "Alright, then." The Courier took a very deep breath then opened his eyes. Determination written on his face and Nate couldn't help but smile a little. "Well, I can think of one striking characteristic he has."The first meeting between the Courier and Sole Survivor, and a mission that brought them to their amazing adventure in the Commonwealth.





	Joshua Graham (part I)

"So, who is this person that you've been looking all across the wasteland?"

It was the first meeting between the Sole Survivor and the Courier. It was quite dramatic, actually; a reminiscing moment of past time when Nate saved Paladin Danse and his Gladius Recon Team from hoards of feral ghouls. A man with a full-face helmet with glowing red eyes and his companions came when help was direly needed as Nate were overwhelmed by a Super Mutant attack--two were carrying missile launchers. With an addition of seven capable fighters and one deadly eyebot, the battle was won by the Sanctuary settlers. As a gratitude, Nate offered Sanctuary as their safe haven and were welcomed whenever they come back to resupply.

And apparently, their leader who called himself Courier Six was looking for a missing person. After losing his wife and son--or him being a big softy as Cait called him--Nate couldn't help himself and offered some help. Which Nate soon regret.

When Nate mentioned of the missing person, Courier Six sighed dreamily. His blue eyes wandered to the dark sky and his lips slowly tugged into a lopsided smile.

"Someone special," he said as he prompted his chin on top of his palm, "the love of my life."

"So, your lover. How is she--"

"He." corrected the Courier.

"Oh, sorry. How is he look like?"

Courier sighed again. That goofy, lopsided-grin plastered on his face as he propped his head on both of his hands. "By his gorgeous look, obviously."

_Okay,t not helpful at all. _

"I mean, any characteristics that make him stand out?"

"His sexy voice might help you."

_Totally not helpful..._

"How do I know his voice--"

"How about his perfectly stunning blue eyes? You can't miss those, for sure."

Nate was so close on calling it quits and just let this man wandered off in the wasteland to let a deathclaw chewed on his miserable, loveless life…

"Listen," Nate straightened his back, looking all serious and determined. After all, this man helped him and as a good natured citizen, it was expected to return the favour. "I want to help you, but you need to cooperate with me. Those descriptions you gave me will never get us anywhere to find your lover. So please, just give me one unique characteristic and we'll be good. I'll radioed all settlements and we just have to wait."

"You just need one?"

"Yes. Just one."

"Alright, then." The Courier took a very deep breath then opened his eyes. Determination written on his face and Nate couldn't help but smile a little.

"Well, I can think of one striking characteristic he has."

"One is enough."

_This is it. Finally-- _

"His perfect ass."

_….. nope. I'm done. I'm **SO done!!**_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! I made a second part for the adventure of Sole Survivor and Courier Six. Thank you for your review on the previous part! Hope this part won't disappoint you all :')
> 
> Btw, I'm open for suggestion, so feels free to fire me with ideas :D


End file.
